Eris
Appearance Eris has two different forms of appearance. The first is her physical form. This form is the one she spends the most time in, and appears almost completely human, making it a good possible disguise. The second is her ghost form. While still mostly corporeal, this form has some drastic changes in appearance and is much more difficult to harm. Physical Form: In this form, Eris appears to be a beautiful young woman in her early 20s. She stands around 5'11, almost six feet tall, with a lithe body structure. She has pale white skin, smooth and soft with no blemishes or scars visible. Her eyes are golden-amber and she wears a pair of black, partially-rimmed, half-moon spectacles. She has medium-length, purple hair, with bangs that frame her face and two long locks of hair that most often come down over her shoulders to lay across her chest. Her clothing is fancy and gothic in style, out of date, which lends itself to her witchy aura. All her clothes are colored some shade of purple, usually going from a darker to a lighter shade along the length of it. She wears a large, wide-brimmed, conical pointed hat. It has a large ribbon wrapped around it and tied into two bows, one on each side of the hat. The top ends in a poofy ball of fur rather than the normal point. Her first layer of clothing is a Gothic style small dress, tied in the front with a criss-crossing cord, much like a shoelace. The skirt of the dress ends at her thigh, leaving most of her legs uncovered. Or they would be mostly uncovered if she didn't wear long, black, thigh-high socks. She wears simple, raised heeled, slip-on shoes. Over the short dress she wears an abnormally long-sleeved and hoodless cloak. The cloak ties in a bow at her chest, the ends of which come down in long lengths of fabric that hang to her shins. The sleeves come down and billow out in lacy fabric, enshrouding her hands. The cloak opens around her chest and goes up to her neck just below her chin, framing her chest with the bow. The cloak is head together at her neck by what appears to be an odd clasp, made up by three large purple-red stones. These stones glow slightly with power when she casts spells through incantation or uses her moves. Ghost Form: Eris' ghost form lacks clothing altogether, the clothes she wears in her physical form become ethereal and turn into purple mist that surrounds and enshrouds her body. She has full control of where the mist goes, up to fifteen feet from her body in all directions. Her appearance also becomes much more ghostly. Her hair floats around her head and her body becomes translucent, all except for her heart, which can still be seen visibly beating. The gems that made up the clasp of her cloak also float out around her and begin to glow constantly with power. Eris also carries a staff, which is also an extension of her being. It is as tall as she is. It comes up to the head in a cross shape and each part of it ends in a frilled design. The staff feels as if it is made from heavy, wrought iron metal, and anyone who tries to carry it other than Eris herself feels as if it weighs several tons, though they can still carry it as if it wasn't. When Eris uses her incantations or moves in her human form the staff's head glows with power. Personality "The only time I feel alive is when I'm feeling pain. So come on, hurt me, make me come alive!" Eris is a trickster, through and through. She loves to influence people, both with her magical incantations and her own, personal wiles. Eris is known to be jealous, envious, prideful, and for her creative ways of taking revenge on those who she perceives to have done her harm in some way. She gains and maintains grudges very easily and for long periods of time. Conversely, those she considers to have done favors for her or treated her well are treated nicely, almost like friends, and she often does favors for them. Sometimes, though, her favors are unwanted or do not do exactly what they seem. Another big part of Eris' personality is the dichotomy between her love of playing tricks and causing misery, and the depths of her masochism. Almost as much as she enjoys getting revenge on people, she enjoys having misery and pain heaped upon her. She will often get herself into untenable situations only because she knows they will cause her harm or pain. The lack of feeling she has in her ghost form is one of the main reasons she does not use it often. Despite her masochistic streak, or perhaps because of it, Eris is in no way submissive. She does not believe that any authority on the Earth has power over her, believing herself beyond them all. She often seeks to anger such people because of the possibility that they will feed into her desire to feel pain. Eris is pansexual with no preference for gender, sex, type, or species, human or gijinka. Despite this it is more likely she would take part in a relationship only to manipulate her partner in some way. She sees relationships and sex almost solely from this perspective and it is unknown whether or not she has ever actually cared for another person in any real or meaningful way. Whether she lacks the ability to at all is unknown as well. History: Eris began life as a human woman, with the general appearance she has now. Her original name has been lost to time and purged from her memory. However when she was 20 years old she was murdered. The scientists who came to the region and created the Gijinka used her body in one of their many experiments. They believed that the best way to create a ghost-type gijinka was to combine a ghost type pokemon with a recently deceased human. Eris was one of their few successes, being combined with a Mismagius and successfully brought back to life, though life was not quite accurate. When her new personality began to manifest, as well as the lack of memory, the scientists named her Eris. Much of Eris' early life as a gijinka is unknown, though it could be easily guessed that it involved being tested and experimented on by the scientists that brought her back. At one point during that time, only a few years after her creation, Eris was put into stasis, remaining that way for nearly 120 years. Somehow she was woken up and escaped whatever place she had been contained in. Finding herself in a world much changed from the one she was used to, she spent the next ten years exploring and learning about her new environment. Sometime during those years, she began to make a name for herself in local stories and legends as a trickster and witch, almost always going under the alias Kallisti. When she finally began to appear in the more populated areas of the region she continued use of this name, though her real name has also become known over time. Moveset Mystical Fire Power Gem Phantom Force Lucky Chant Spite Shadow Ball Payback Astonish Other * Levitate gives Eris the ability to more or less fly. She can control her speed and the distance from the ground. However, rather than use the power to fly freestyle, something she does do on occasion, she prefers to use her staff as a visual flair, making it seem like it is the staff which gives her the ability, rather than the other way around. * Eris' physical form is completely functional as per a normal human. She can be hurt, get sick, and even, being a first generation gijinka, get pregnant. * If such an event does occur, she loses her ability to take on her ghost form, less drastic complications occur in the pregnancy. As such, Eris is intent on avoiding such an "affliction", as she calls it. * Every part of Eris' physical form is actually a part of her body, from her staff to the clothes she normally wears. Though she can take off her clothes and even wear other ones entirely, her original clothing still remains a part of her body. * Eris' ghost form is less functional than her human form. It is still mostly corporeal, yet most of the things her human form has are completely optional in this form. She cannot feel anything physical unless she wills it and only certain things can hurt her at all. * The downside of her ghost form is that it requires heavy concentration to do anything but move and speak. Only the few Ghost-type moves she knows can be done with no problem, otherwise she must rely on her less powerful incantations. * In her ghost form, the gems that float around her and her visible, still-beating heart become "weak points" of sorts, that make up for her general immunity in this form. * The mist is finite and can only cover and extend a certain amount, though the amount of mist can be increased depending on the weather. It can also be decreased on command as well, even completely absorbed into her body. The amount of mist absorbed inside her at any given time is also indicative of how corporeal her ghost form is. Though even completely corporeal she cannot wear or manifest clothing, which can either be a good or a bad thing, depending on the situation. * Eris' incantations work as low powered Pokemon moves and have the most effect on low level Pokemon, weaker Gijinka, and Humans. * The incantations rarely do damage themselves and are more status affecting, such as sleep and weakening. They also affect mood, in ways such as calming or enraging. They come in a variety of other effects as well. * Her incantations are made through singing, sometimes with words, sometimes without. As such Eris has a beautiful voice, almost like a siren. Category:Characters Category:Gijinka Category:Females